


satisfy his vagaries

by ornategrip



Series: Kink Me [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe rims Renard. There is no plot, not even a hint of one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	satisfy his vagaries

**Author's Note:**

> Monroe wolfs out during sex.
> 
> For this [prompt](http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/3689.html?thread=1680233#cmt1680233) on the grimm kink meme.
> 
> Title is a taken from a quote from the Marquis de Sade.

Renard had his face buried into the pillow, desperately trying to muffle his moans.

His fingers dug into Monroe’s mattress, bedsheets not as fine as he was used to. They were at Monroe’s house this time, surrounded by his scent and decor. A little too country for Renard’s tastes, really. All homey and kitschy, where was the dignity? Of course, he had Monroe’s face buried in his ass so perhaps now was not the time to act haughty.

Monroe hadn’t changed yet, all too human tongue just tracing around and around Renard’s entrance. Getting him wet, setting his nerves tingling and his body tensing in anticipation for when his tongue would finally slip in. He ran the flat of his tongue against Renard, once, twice, three times until a whimper slipped from Renard’s throat. Then Monroe went back to just the tip of his tongue, pressing teasingly in and away.

Renard knew what he was waiting for, knew what he wanted to hear so he gritted his teeth, bit off every whimper, moan and groan. He panted wordlessly into the pillow, saliva making it wet and his body squirmed without his consent. He immediately froze all his muscles, every line of his body tense and overcome with a barely noticeable tremor. Monroe retaliated by spreading his cheeks wider, rubbing his chin against his sensitized entrance, beard scratching in the best way possible.

He’d give Monroe what he wanted eventually, but he wanted to make him say it out loud. Make him ask for it, ironic since that was what _he’d_ be asking for: for Renard to beg for it. Push and pull. Everything between them was push and pull and somehow they never overbalanced, always seemed to find the perfect spot for equilibrium.

Renard groaned and shoved his hips back, ignoring Monroe’s low chuckle.

“Beg me.” Monroe said, voice smug and a little rough and it alternately made Renard want to kick him and do exactly what he wanted. He did neither, simply stayed silent, breathing deeply with his hands clenching at the sheets.

“I won’t go on until you ask for it.”

One thumb came up to rub at him, barely pressing in before going back to circling. It was a tease, an unbearable one because it all it did was remind Renard how badly he wanted Monroe’s tongue there. Monroe kept it up, patient the same way he was patient with his broken clocks, just working Renard higher and higher until Renard finally gritted out,

“Please.”

Monroe snorted.

“You suck at begging.” 

But he pulled back, bit at Renard’s ass cheeks with human teeth (and Renard was grateful for that, really he was), rubbing his beard along his skin. It felt good in ways Renard didn’t always have words for and that pleasure just racketed up when Monroe wolfed out, his beard turning into fur against Renard’s skin.

Renard couldn’t stop the heart-felt groan that rose in him and Monroe chuckled again, the reverberations traveling along Renard’s spine. With one last gentle nip to Renard’s ass cheek, Monroe spread him wide, pressed his tongue back to him. Longer now, with the rough scratch of fur to accompany it.

Renard’s cock, untouched all this time, was dripping precome all over the sheets. He’d have to remember not to lay there after, to maybe somehow trick Monroe into sleeping in the wet spot. Serve the bastard right for making him wait for this, Blutbad tongue working so perfectly into his ass.

He was breathing out in heavy exhales, cock throbbing with every thrust of Monroe’s tongue, with every brush of his fur against his skin. Monroe was holding him open with careful fingers but every now and again his claws would brush his flesh making Renard’s whole body shiver.

The pointed tip of his tongue slipped in and then withdrew, in and out. Slow at first, building a tempo that had Renard shoving his hips back for more, for harder. He could feel the strength in Monroe’s arms as the Blutbad kept him from controlling the pace. Renard grunted, tried shoving back harder but Monroe’s claws just tightened in warning and Renard subsided.

He didn’t really want to be in control, not right now anyway. He just enjoyed pushing at Monroe, enjoyed letting him know that just because Renard was the one on his belly, it didn’t mean he was submitting. Monroe liked doing the same thing when their positions were reversed. It was what made them so perfect for one another.

In reward, Monroe fucked him harder with his tongue, mouthing at him in ways that had him whining deep in his throat no matter how hard he tried to silence it. The sounds of it assailed his ears, slick wet noises, filthy and depraved.

Renard was getting so close, body trembling with the need for release. Monroe was giving him dirty, wet kisses, running his lips and tongue over him again and again. Renard was torn between wanting his fingers but that would mean him dropping out of wolf and losing the sensation of fur was more than Renard wanted to pay. Like this then, nothing but Monroe’s tongue to bring him off.

As if he could hear Renard’s thoughts, Monroe made a point of his tongue and shoved in as deep as he could go.

Renard came without being touched, his cock jerking hard against his stomach as it spurted. He didn’t make a sound as he came, only caught his breath for a few silent moments, back arching as his orgasm wrecked through him. Monroe’s hands left his hips, his mouth sliding away and the last of Renard’s strength went with him. His knees buckled and slid flat, legs splaying out on either side of Monroe.

When he collapsed on the bed, he immediately bit back a curse. His come was smearing all over his belly; it seemed the wet spot belonged to him after all. Behind him, Monroe was groaning and panting and Renard could hear the frantic, slick noises of him stroking himself. He was just about to lever himself up, offer his mouth, his hand when Monroe snarled and the fresh scent of his come hit Renard’s nose.

He stayed limp where he was, shifted himself a bit off the wet spot with as little movement as possible. He was drowsy and satiated but when he glanced behind him, felt a jolt of pleasure. Monroe was on his knees, head bowed and he was still snarling a little as he worked out the last few drops of come from his cock. If Renard hadn’t just come a few seconds ago, that image certainly would have pushed him over the edge.

Monroe managed to drag himself up the bed until he collapsed next to Renard, throwing one still furry arm around his waist.

“Whose kink was this again?” he gasped out, still breathing hard. “I can’t even remember.”

“Both of ours now, I think.” Renard said dryly, bringing his hand to tangle with Monroe’s fingers, mindful of his claws. Monroe snorted, whuffed his nose against Renard’s neck and cuddled closer, fur prickling.

They fell asleep like that, unmindful of the mess.


End file.
